


Realise

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Dead or Alive 2: Toubousha | Dead or Alive 2: Birds (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Realise

Realise

## Realise

Coming of age nostalgia found within a surprisingly enchanting Miike movie.

 

Footage: [Dead or Alive 2: Birds (2000)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_2:_Birds)

Audio: [Do You Realize??](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Do_You_Realize%3F%3F) by The Flaming Lips 

Duration: 00:03:32

Published: 2004-11-19

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.livejournal.com/community/vidding/128092.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Realise-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> One, two, three, four -  
> Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face  
> Do You Realize - we're floating in space -  
> Do You Realize - that happiness makes you cry  
> Do You Realize - that everyone you know someday will die
> 
> And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know  
> You realize that life goes fast  
> It's hard to make the good things last  
> You realize the sun don'-go down  
> It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round
> 
> Do You Realize - Oh - Oh - Oh  
> Do You Realize - that everyone you know  
> Someday will die -
> 
> And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know  
> You realize that life goes fast  
> It's hard to make the good things last  
> You realize the sun don'-go down  
> It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round
> 
> Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face  
> Do You Realize


End file.
